


Don't forget to pay your artists

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artist doing art, Cannibalism, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: Anna Puigventós is a worldwide famous artist, with a dark secret that could freeze anyone's blood if discovered.
Kudos: 1





	Don't forget to pay your artists

\- “The police are investigating the disappearance of María Rodríguez. She never returned home after going to...”

That was the third one that month. Three people which only connection was going to Anna’s house. She was getting tired of having the police at the door of her house every time.

The doorbell ran after she finished washing the dishes, and she opened the door while greeting the inspector.

\- Good afternoon, inspector Castella.

\- Good evening, miss Puigventós. Do you know anything about the disappearance of María Rodríguez? The last thing we know is that she came to see you.

\- She left my house an hour after she arrived. After that, I don’t know where she went.

\- Thank you for your collaboration.

\- Anytime.

Anna closed the door and went to her studio to continue working on the life-sized sculpture of a mermaid a client paid for. Her proportions were perfect and her technique impeccable. She was mostly known for the terror expressions of her statues and paintings, which were so well done that they seemed they were alive. She worked for movies, video games, and also did personal pieces and private projects. All of that gave her enough money to have that house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a deep forest. She always said that she felt more inspired surrounded by fear.

The basement of Anna’s house was as big as the building, including the greenhouse. She had her oven there, which was accessible by an elevator. She put all the new ceramic pieces on the oven and lighted it. Just in front of the gigantic oven, there was a freezer, nearly the same size as the oven. She went inside to pick something for dinner.

\- Let’s see... What should I eat tonight? Maybe some handmade “botifarres”. That would be good. The intestines of a male combine well with female meat.

Hanging upside down on the freezer there were several pieces of meat. Corpses of men and women, from different ages, frozen in there. Anna cut a piece of an intestine inside a half body of a man, and peeled the arm of a young woman to get some meat. After that, she returned to the main floor, and left the meat on the kitchen to unfreeze.

Every once in a while, she received a mail from clients who wanted her work, but wanted a discount, or not pay at all. Then she asked for a person of their choosing to do a little job for her, but none of them ever returned. She killed them and used them to feed herself. That was the conclusion she arrived to after getting a lot of messages offering to pay her with exposure. And she always had a little thirst for blood.

Another day, another mail. This one was from a rich man who wanted to pay her half of the price. Another one like that. A successful man with successful business, always seeking the cheapest price for anything they could. Asking him for a person of his choosing would lead to her receiving the child they like the least. So she asked for his most successful child, to do a business job for her, as part of the payment.

Took three months for Anna to do the job she was asked to. A week later, after receiving the payment, the child of that rich man arrived at her door. He had no respect for her at all, and was pretty clear that he found her pretty and wanted to get in bed with her. She wasn’t interested, but she led him to her black room. That room had the floor, the walls, and the ceiling painted in black.

\- What a strange room you have – said the man when he got in.

\- It’s a special room.

\- What do you do in here?

\- This.

Before he could notice, she beheaded him. A clean cut on his neck that made blood come out really fast. Takes a minute to die from blood loss, and she watched how his life faded away. A very good feeling.

Once he stopped breathing, Anna cut his clothes, and dragged him to a secret trap that leads to the freezer. The blood he lost was drained and stored in a tank. She made paint with the blood of her victims, so it didn’t matter if was mixed or not. Her reds always vibrated because they were made of real blood, but no one knew it.

As years passed, the police was more suspicious of her, but they never had clues that she was behind all of those disappearances. At the same time, she gained international prestige, and a lot of museums wanted one piece of her art. Some of her sculptures were put on streets around the world, attracting thousands of tourists to see them.

Anna never had a family. She never got married or had children. She was better alone, and the isolation of her house allowed her to eat human flesh without worrying that someone could see her eating a hand or a foot. She even served human meat to her guests, telling them that was cow meat. Only her vegetarian and vegan guests didn’t eat it. They were the only ones she didn’t lie to, with the meat being real meat.

When she retired, the stories of her being related with disappearances came back, after some of her old clients told their grandchildren about it. Most of them didn’t believe it, but a few did, and initiated a worldwide investigation by themselves, which leaded to nothing.

It wasn’t until 20 years after her death, when her art got at their peak of price, when a statue of a woman crying was accidentally broken in an auction. Bones appeared between the ceramic, and were confirmed to be María Rodríguez bones. The police made radiography all the statues, only to see that they all were filled with bones. Bones carefully armed, put in position, and covered with clay, but no space for flesh. The dark story that the artist Anna Puigventós was a cannibal was born, and all the stories those old people explained certified as true as more bones were identified. And all leaded to the same connection. None of them wanted to pay the price of Anna’s art, so they paid a higher price. From that day, no one dared to look down again to an artist, and pay what they were deserved to.

**Author's Note:**

> "Botifarres" is a type of Spanish food, usually made from pork meat. Mostly eaten in Catalonia. Is a kind of sausage.


End file.
